no me despierten temprano
by Mary Andrew
Summary: esta historia trata de una candy que es excelente en los negocios de su familia y los de ella. perdió a sus padres y la a cuidado un familiar y dos hombres se enamoran de ella quien sera el elegido de esta rubia
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes no son míos son de las maravillosas autoras**

 **Capitulo 1**

el dia estava empezando, los pajaros cantaban, el sol estba saliendo y una dulce joven de grandes ojos color esmeralda, piel tersa como el marmol, y un cuerpo tan esquisito que cualquier hombre se rindiera a sus pies.

esta mujer estaba dormida placidamente en su cama de saten y cobija de hilo egipcio en su cuarto estilo victoriano.

triiiiiiiiiiiiiiin...triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

-ha ah-

-ha donde esta ese telefono del demonio-

lo prende y ve que es una llamada de su abogado Terry Granchester

- **!cuantas veces te tengo que decir nunca me despiertes antes de las 8:00 am y son la** s!-

 **-!5 las 5 de la mañana de debe de ser importante** **!** **-**

 **-** primero clamate no tengo la culpa que tu querido nuevo socio me haya despertado a las 4 de la mañana para solo decirme que se reunira con nosotros mañana en el mediodia para ser las clusuas del contrato

-esta bien terry se que importante pero al menos no pudiste esperar al menos que me despertar-

-no querida por que se lo dormilona que eres y de seguro igual me ubieras gritado-

-esta bien lo acepto si te abría gritado-

-lo se te veo en la oficina-

-te veo en la oficina terry-y le colgó a su abogado

había conocido a terry desde niños su padre era amigos de los suyos habían jugado juntos hasta que los padres volvieron a Inglaterra y un año antes de que sus padres murieran volvió y siguieron siendo amigos cuando sucedió la tragedia terry la apoyo ella habia quedado al cuidado de su tía abuela Alicia.

a la joven se le escapo una lagrima de solo recordar a sus padres ella solo tenia 5 años cuando ellos murieron. ahora tenia 23 estaba dirigiendo el imperio de sus padres y el suyo ella siempre quiso un hermano pero fue hija única.

pero algo sabia que de eso estaba segura y es que su nuevo socio quería algo mas que solo ver las clausulas del contrato por que había escuchado que estaba buscando esposa para que los del clan Andrew los dejara en paz pero ella no era ninguna muñequita del aparador para solo casarse por interés.

 ***espero que ignoren todos los errores ortográficos todavía no se con quien se quedara nuestra rubia espero saberlo mientras siga la historia lo decidiré.**

 ***no he actualizado mi otro libro que es la reina de las sombras dado que tristemente me quitaron a donde lo hacia pero espero pasar el examen para seguir escribiendo esa historia nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**los personajes son de sus respectivos autoras**

 **Capitulo 2**

bajo las escaleras de su mansión fue al comedor y hay sentada en la mesa solo estaba una sola persona y la única que quedaba de su familia adorada su tia abuela Alicia.

-Buenos días querida-

-buenos días tía- y me siento

nunca le he dicho tía abuela enfrente de ella no es que no quiera pero a ella le desagrada que le diga abuela dice que es muy joven aun. no se creo que solo quiere quitarse unos años de encima pero no se de conde si en unos meses cumplirá 52, yo he visto las fotos familiares y su aspecto no a cambiado.

-como te va con tus amigas tia no has mencionado nada desde hace dos semanas-

-ho candice no te he dicho nada es solo por que no tiene importancia tomar tu valioso tiempo y dime querida cuando me presentaras un novio ya tienes 23 y deberías estar casada.

-tia no te he presentado ningún novio es por que no lo tengo y ademas no tengo tiempo para uno estoy muy ocupada viajando, viendo los negocios familiares y el mio-

-ho querida lo siento no pense que te pesara tanto se que tu sueño siempre fue convertirte en doctora pero siendo la única heredera todo recayo en ti-

-lo se tia se tengo una carga muy grande pero recuerdo ha mis padres y se que querían que yo siguiera con su legado-

se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a su oficina. como siempre todo el mundo la saluda y se sienta le pide a su secretaria la agenda de el día de hoy y le pide que haga llamar a su abogado-

-di me terry como te fue co el con trato de de la constructora macneil-

-todo salió como lo esperado-

-bien confirma la cita con el sr andrew-

-espero que no te enamores de el candy se dice que enamora a todas pero jamas se queda con ninguna pero esta vez es diferente lo estan presionando para casase y tu eres una empresaria exitosa y sigues siendo un buen partido-

-tranquilo terry yo no planeo enamorarme yo ya no tengo corazon para eso a las únicas personas que ame fueron mis padres y los asesinaro enfrente de mis ojos el unico amor que me queda es para mi tía alicia por favor terry retírate

-pero-

-retírate por favor-

y se puso a llorar encima de su escritorio .

 ***todavía no se con quien quedara candy planeo que este saliendo primero con uno y después con el otro para que al fin decida con quien quedarse pero sera muy difícil ganarse el corazón de esta rubia.**

 ***gracias por todos sus comentario me encanta leer los espero seguir leyendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

los personajes son de sus autoras

Capitulo 3

Recuerdo

Era un día como cualquier otro solo faltaba una semana par su cumpleaños numero 6. Toda la familia estaba invitada, los socios de su padre también y toda esas semanas hiendo de tienda en tienda para los preparativos para la fiesta, su padre llegaba temprano había dejado todo arreglado para salir de la empresa temprano durante la semana antes, durante y después de su cumpleaños.

en la noche de ese día todo estaba en calma había bajado por un poco de agua y diviso una sombra le tomo poca importancia podía ser un sirviente de la mansión siguió hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua pero cuando escucho ese sonido desgarrador el cual jamas podría olvidar.

dejo caer el bazo el cual se rompió en mil pedazos y salio corriendo a la habitación de sus padres nunca podría olvidar la imagen que vio sus padre llenos de sangre fue hasta ellos y los llamo miles de veces les grito pero jamas respondieron a ninguno de sus llamados.

cuando al fin cuando la servidumbre se dio cuenta de los gritos de su joven patrona fueron hasta ella para saber que eran esos gritos. La alejaron de la habitación y llamaron al único familiar cercano su tía abuela Alicia.

cuando su tía llego le pregunte cuando podría ver a mis padres ella me miro.

-querida ya nunca podas ver a tus padres pero siempre estarán en tu corazón-

no se lo que paso pero los policias dijeron que fue un accidente de trancito.

poco tiempo después solo eramos nosotras dos todos los familiares iban muriendo. mi tía contrato varios guardias para protegernos y llamaba cada 2 horas para saber que estaba bien en el colegio.

 **fin del recuerdo**

ahora tenia los guardias de su tía y sus propios guardias y la llama cada 6 horas para saber si esta todo bien le gustaba que lo hiciese se siente protegida y amada quería a su tía como una madre.

 ***se que este capitulo es muy intenso pero tenían que saber como murieron los padres de Candy al comienzo había pensado algo mas traumatico para candy pero me pareció demasiado.**

 ***se que muchas están ansiosa por saber el galán de esta historia y como ya lee dicho no lo se amo el amor imposible de terry y candy y también adoro el amor y paciencia y cuidado de albert y candy como verán es difícil decidir espero que entiendan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**los personajes les pertenecen a sus autoras**

 **Capitulo 4**

al salir de su oficina fue directo a la de terry abrió la puerta y hay estaba sentado su abogado vestido con una camisa blanca y un traje armani, viendo los contratos que le había pedido hace algunas semanas se acerco y el levanto la vista de los papeles.

-terry quería decir que lo siento por haberte corrido de mi oficina hace algunos momentos-

-no yo debo de disculparme candy yo se que jamas podrás olvidar la muerte de tus padres pecosa-

-como quieres que olvide eso terry vi al hombre que lo hizo vi como dejaron a mis padres cubiertos de sangre-con cada palabra se le salia una lagrima.

-lo se pecosa pero debes superarlo nadie te puede decir que lo olvides por que es algo que jamas podrás olvidar por que eso te a impedido enamorarte de cualquier hombre se que amaste a tus padres pero debes abrir tu corazón-

-pero como podre enamorarme si eche alejado a todo hombre excepto tu terry-

-pues fácil déjame entrar en el déjame enamorarte para que tu me ames como yo te amo a ti-

-pero somos amigos terry te conozco desde que eramos niños-

-pues déjame ensañarte como quererme como hombre no sabes los años que estuve esperando este día y cuando supe lo de Andrew se heló la sangre pensando de lo que el podría hacerte-

-esta bien intentemos lo pero no creo que funcione-

-funcionara pecosa, funcionara gracias pecosa-le dio un beso en ls manos.

-me retiro terry-

-hasta luego pecosa-

se fue a su oficina pensando si estar en una relación con terry funcionaria

 ***En el siguiente haré la opcion a y la opción b que en la a termine con terry y la b termine con albert y muchas gracias a la que me dio la idea de hacerlo en la historia**


	5. Chapter 5

**los personajes les pertenecen a sus autoras**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **opción A**

Al día siguiente era el almuerzo con el señor Andrew. Terry la iba a buscar para acompañarla vestida con un vestido amarillo y una chaqueta azul y unos zapatos negros estaba lista y le llamo a Terry para que ya fuera a buscar.

-hola preciosa-mientras ella se subía al auto

-hola terry-se ponía el cinturón

-estas segura de lo que hablamos ayer pecosa

-si Terry estoy segura eres mi amigo, estuviste apoyando me en momentos difíciles y eres muy atractivo

-entonces que te parece una cita mañana en el nuevo restaurante

-me parece bien

conocí al señor Andrew parecía un hombre común como cualquier otro, pedante, orgulloso al decir vedad no me pareció mal tipo.

-sera un placer charlar en otro momento

-lo mismo digo señorita White

 **opción B**

Al día siguiente era el almuerzo con el señor Andrew. Terry la iba a buscar para acompañarla vestida con un vestido amarillo y una chaqueta azul y unos zapatos negros estaba lista y le llamo a Terry para que ya fuera a buscar.

-hola preciosa-mientras ella se subía al auto

-hola terry-se ponía el cinturón

-estas segura de lo que hablamos ayer pecosa

-lo he estado pensando y creo que no seria justo romper nuestra amistad

conocí al señor Andrew parecía un hombre muy guapo, con carisma, amable al decir vedad me gusto.

-sera un placer charlar en otro momento

-lo mismo digo señorita White

es seguro que lo iba a volver a ve.

 ***este cap lo hice solo para que se den una idea de lo que planeo hacer. vi muchas confución con respecto al anterior cap pero como les dije amo a los dos galanes de maneras iguales**


	6. Chapter 6

**los personajes les pertenecen a sus autoras**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **opción A**

 **Recuerdo**

Me senté en la mesa que había solicitado para mi reunión de hoy espere por mas de 1 hora y el señor Andrew todavía no llegaba cuando por fin me canse de esperarlo me levante, justamente un hombre de cabello rubio, con ojos azules y piel blanca iba entrando vestía de manera formal.

-veo que si soy importante para que me haya esperado por mas de 1 hora

-quiere decir que sabia que iba a llegar tarde y nisiquiera me informo para estar preparada y yo aquí esperándolo como tonta

-no querida no se me hizo tarde yo estaba sentado en la banqueta que esta enfrente de este restaurante en el parque solo quería saber cuanto tiempo me esperaría una persona como tu

-una persona como yo

-si, bonita, rica, inteligente sigo pero bueno nadie me supera en belleza eso es seguro

-que tal si comemos y después vemos lo del contracto que fue para eso que estamos aquí

-como digas preciosa- y yo voltee los ojos

teníamos de comer y en poco tiempo terminamos de ver las clausulas del contrato.

 **Fin del recuerdo**

-Dios que hombre

 **opción B**

 **Recuerdo**

cuando llegue al restaurante que había solicitado El señor Andrew de ojos azules como el cielo, cabello rubio y vestido con zapatos negros, pantalones rectos del mismo colo de los zapatos y de su saco y su chaleco de color marrón y portaba una camisa blanca y una corbata roja con un pañuelo amarillo en su ojal ya se encontraba hay sentado cuando llegue hasta la mesa el separo y me abrió la silla para que yo me sentara le di las gracias y me senté.

-que le parece si comemos después vemos lo del contracto y si tenemos tiempo podríamos conversar-dije yo

-me parece bien

al terminar de comer y de aclarar los puntos en el contracto conversamos desde temas típicos hasta lo personal.

-y que vas hacer el fin de semana

-estaré con mi tía abuela de seguro pintando una nueva pintura

-no quiere ir con migo a mi mansión esta llena de animales y tengo a tres sobrinos que de seguro querrás conocer

-creo que no estaría mal hacer algo diferente

-bien esta te daré mi dirección con George para que puedas ir

 **fin del recuerdo**

-ah-suspirando recordando ese almuerzo.

 ***Regalo de mi para ustedes por mi cumple años se que mi cumple fue ayer pero tengo 9 historias que se me hizo difícil actualizarlas todas el mismo día.**

 ***Quería que ustedes tuvieran su propia perspectiva de como fue el almuerzo y por que Candy pensó así de ellos.**

 ***Gracias por ponerme en sus favoritos:** **xiory, mixie07, CandyParra y Ladyofimagination98.**

 ***Gracias por seguirme: CandyParra, Dajimar, Ladyofimagination98, mixie07 y xiory.**


End file.
